1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer device, which transfers a toner image formed on an image bearing member onto a recording medium via an intermediate transfer member, and an image forming apparatus including the transfer device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3482802 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-254262).
The conventional image forming apparatus had a problem in that spot-like irregularities occur in an image. Such irregularities include, for example, white spots. The white spot is a phenomenon in which a white void of a white dot or white speck shape with a diameter of 0.1 to 0.3 millimeter is caused in a solid portion because of spot-like discharge in a secondary transfer nip.